You're My Tamer
by Dark Mystic Lover
Summary: Naruto gets a new job as the new tamer for the Hidden Leaf Zoo. How will Naruto react when one of the Black Leopards, Sasuke Uchiha, decides that Naruto is his and nothing that Naruto or anyone else will change his mind. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

**You're My Tamer**

**Summary-**

Naruto gets a new job as the new tamer for the Hidden Leaf Zoo. How will Naruto react when one of the Black Leopards, Sasuke Uchiha, decides that Naruto is his and nothing that Naruto or anyone else will change his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one-<strong>

Naruto glared at the woman in front of her, she had long beautiful light blond hair and light blue eyes. What had he done to deserve this? He had never missed a day in his life, and if he had been sick he still came to work wearing a sick mask to make sure he got no one else sick. He had never once been late to work, even when his alarm cock had decided it didn't want to work three weeks ago he had still been on time, of course he had sped to work and he had the seven speeding tickets to prove it too! He had never slacked off, hell he had just gotten promoted to vice president last week. So why was she doing this? Why was she firing him? Was it because he had just dumped her best friend last night? But that couldn't be, she wouldn't fire her best worker just because of that, right? "I'm sorry Naruto, I hate to do this. . ." The woman started but Naruto cut her off.

"Then don't Ino. We've known each other since grade school, you've only known that slut since college. Plus I'm your best employee, I brought this company out of the grave it was in when I started!" Naruto cried. Ino closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened her eyes again they were hard and Naruto knew that she wasn't going to keep him.

"Please just do this the easy way and go pack up your stuff Uzumaki. I don't want to have to call in the security on you." Ino said in her business voice. Naruto glared at her one more time, hurt clearly shown in his bright sky blue eyes. He stood up and stomped over to the door, yes he knew that he was being very childish, but so was she. "Please leave your key card at the front. . ." Ino started but Naruto once again cut her off.

"What ever Yamanaka." Naruto said then slammed the door to her office. Yup, he was being really childish, but that was to be expected of him. Naruto Uzumaki really wasn't the type of guy you would expect to be sitting in an office sorting papers, you would expect him to be a professional sky diver or a lion tamer. When he had been in school you could always find him in trouble for pulling a prank or skipping school to hang out with his older cousin and his friend at the Zoo where they worked as animal tamers. Now Naruto was a officer worker, no scratch that, he was an unemployed young man with shoulder length natural yellow/blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was a very handsome young man, but had a kind of feminine look to him.

After cooling off, Naruto calmly walked down the hall to his -now- old office, which happened to be ten steps down from Ino's office. Once he got to his office he stopped in his tracks at what he saw. On his- now- old desk was a young woman with short pink hair and dull green eyes, she was wearing a white mini skirt that barely covered her ass and a pink tube top. Naruto closed his eyes and inwardly screamed and ranted at how unfair his life was. This was the slutty bitch that had caused him to loose his job, Sakura Haruno was her name. His eyes snapped opened when he felt a body up against his, Sakura had pressed her body against his.

"I just heard that you lost your job, I just so happened to know the boss and I could talk with her and get you your job back. All you would have to do it take me back and apologize for calling me a slut." Sakura said using a voice that she thought was sexy but made Naruto want to barf. Why had he dated her again? Oh yes, because Ino had asked him to, that was why. Naruto growled at her and shoved her off him.

"I will never take you back. And you are a slut, if you weren't you wouldn't have been fucking my younger cousin behind my back. Now get out of here!" Naruto yelled at her. He grabbed her elbow and roughly threw her out of the office. He heard her scream and run to Ino's office, three minutes later Ino, Sakura and three security guards were at the office door and Naruto was cursing his luck.

'Could this day get any better?'

**\''/**

A soaked Naruto growled as he kicked open the door to the small apartment that he shared with his older cousin Kyuubi. Kyuubi, who had been laying on the couch eating cereal and watching Tom and Jerry, jumped off the couch when he saw Naruto stomp in. "Aren't you suppose to be at work Naru? And why are you so wet?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto stomped over to the small dinning table that was situated in the small kitchen like area.

"I got fired and was so kindly thrown into the company fountain by the fucking security guards!" Naruto growled out taking off his shirt to show a nice six pack.

"What? Why were you fired? And why were you thrown into the fountain?" Kyuubi asked taking the shirt from him and ringing it out as Naruto began to take off his pants.

"I got fired because I broke up with Sakura. And I was thrown into the fountain because apparently in Sakura's mind roughly pushing her out of the office that had once been mine is the same as beating her." Naruto growled out as he handed Kyuubi his pants to ring out as he stripped himself off his boxers. "Thankfully I had some towels in my car so the seat isn't too wet." he said as an after thought.

"But what about all your stuff in your office?" Kyuubi asked.

"Ino said she was going to send someone here to give it to me since I am now band from ever stepping foot on that property, and we can all think that slut for that!" Naruto yelled tossing Kyuubi his boxers and walking to his room. "And now I have to find a new fucking job and Ino isn't going to help me when the people call her and ask why I was fired."

"You know that we still have that job opening at my job. It'll be night shift so me and Kakashi will be there to help you." Kyuubi said. Him and Kakashi had been trying for three years to get the stubborn boy to agree to the job, they both new that he was the only one to do the job. Anyone else they had hired hadn't even lasted the full night? How hard is it to take care of a Black Leopard, okay when the Leopard is a picky bastard and won't listen to anyone it can be very hard. They needed someone as stubborn as the Black Leopard to take care of him and the only person who they could think off was Naruto.

"What do you do at the Zoo? Are you like a security guard?" Naruto asked coming back into the room wearing only a pair of dark orange sweat pants.

"No, I'm not a security guard." Kyuubi said picking up his forgotten bowl of cereal and began to watch Tom and Jerry again.

"Then what are you? What other possible night shift jobs are there at the Zoo?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi smirked into his bowl.

"Come with me tonight and you will find out."

**\''/**

Naruto and Kyuubi walked up to a tall gate, this gate was the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Zoo. This Zoo was the biggest and most popular zoo in the world, it had every animal known to man kind and some that man kind had forgotten about or thought was just in fairy tales. Kyuubi walked through the gate with no problem from the guard on duty, but when Naruto tried to step through the guard stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, but the Zoo has just closed for tonight. But please fill free to come by tomorrow." The guard said kindly. Naruto looked at him, he was about in his mid 30's and had short light brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"It's okay Aiden, he's with me tonight." Kyuubi said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, you must be the new guy I heard about from Kakashi . Please step right in and good luck, he can be a real ass." Aiden said then went back to his spot.

"Who was he talking about?" Naruto asked as he followed Kyuubi to a small gray brick building, the building appeared to the office.

"Just Sasuke." Kyuubi said checking in. He then walked over to a long white table, he picked up two cup of fresh tea and handed them to Naruto, he then picked up four more cups and walked out of the building. Naruto hurried after him confused.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, "And why did you hand me these cups of tea?"

"One of those cups is for Sasuke, and if we hurry we can get there before sun set, and then you get to see a really cool show." Kyuubi said.

"Okay, but where ARE we heading?" Naruto asked getting annoyed.

"You'll see." Kyuubi said and turned a corner passing the monkeys. Soon the pair came to a pin that looked like a little jungle.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait and you'll see." Kyuubi said and a beautiful Black Leopard walked over to them, "Why hello Itachi, did you miss me? I missed you, do you know where your brother is? I have someone for him to meet." Kyuubi said to the leopard. The leopard just started at him and Naruto almost leaned over to whisper in Kyuubi's ear that Itachi was an animal and therefore could not answer them when the leopard pointed with his head to a tree near them. Laying on a couple of the branches was a beautiful Black Leopard watching the setting sun, as if feeling Naruto's eyes on him the leopard turned to look at him. Naruto gasped as he watched the leopard change from an animal into a young man with short midnight blue hair and onyx black eyes, sitting on top of his head was a couple of cute black leopard ears and hanging down from his ass was a long black tail. Naruto was so shocked that he dropped the cups of tea and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, this story is dedicated to a good friend: Nanzehla. <strong>

**Pictures of everyone on my Profile!**


End file.
